


A Pledge Or A Forecast

by manybeatifulthings



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Song: Salvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manybeatifulthings/pseuds/manybeatifulthings
Summary: Life takes you unaware all the times, you know.Julie have become so many artificial individuals, she could never recall and define twice. She thought it was the only way that she could feel enough....Inspired by Salvation By Gabrielle Aplin
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	A Pledge Or A Forecast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPrettyLittleTimeBombxx/gifts).



> inspired by Ella beautiful writings. It's far from perfect but I hope you like this <3

_**You are the avalanche** _   
_**One world away** _

  
What they never told her, is the desperation that clawing at her throat, the onslaught of emotions that cripple her until she feel like she can't barely breathe, all the right reason that this is wrong, this is so wrong.

Right? 

All Julie remember is after, the way some people treat her like she's made of glass. How some people look at Julie with pity in their eyes and kindness that felt like poison in the tip of their tongue. 

The world has gave her time to grief (like it will be enough to fill the empty space her mom left her. Like it will be enough. Nothing will ever be enough) 

It won't bring her mother back. Music won't bring her mother back. 

So Julie stops. One day turn into a week. A week turn into a month. 

Giving up means giving in, and her mother words that she'll stay with her for much longer is an empty one, 

It should be earth shattering.   
But all Julie feel is hollow.

Brandishing the cross in her hand like it's a weapon, Julie steps forward with all the determination she have left, 

The air felt heavy as she try to makes sense what just happened. 

“I know I saw something. I’m not crazy.”

She can feel the temperature drop as she heard-

“We’re all a little crazy.”

  
_**My make believing** _   
_**While I'm wide awake** _

  
Life takes you unaware all the times, you know. 

Julie have become so many artificial individuals, she could never recall and define twice. She thought it was the only way that she could feel enough. 

But underneath the dim light of her kitchen as they sang together to a piece of and old song made anew, Julie can feel the small swoop of anticipation at the bottom of her stomach, of things that starting to fall into place, things that she understand but didn't want to acknowledge. No. Not yet. 

This is to early. isn't it? 

  
_**Just a trick of light** _   
_**To bring me back around again** _

  
On a list of things Julie can control, in a myriad of choices that may drown her, she wonders why she keep choosing the wrong things. 

Julie thought she was good as new, all the sufferings felt through. But it hurts, standing there begging for an explanation that will make everything better. 

And maybe it's a curse. Julie has always been the type to feel everything in the most saturated ways with no sense of limit whatsoever. 

“This was a mistake," She utters, voice cracking. 

Luke walks forwards, a little closer like he might touch her and she feel like she might break. "You mean the school dance right?"

"No. I mean joining a band with you guys." 

It shouldn't hurt, that's the thing right? 

  
**_Those wild eyes_ **   
**_A psychedelic silhouette_ **

  
For Julie, Luke is the textbook example of contradictions. Sometimes Luke can be so childish she can barely stand it and another moment he can be a stronghold. Sometimes his brain can shut down in the middle of a question and so suddenly there are brilliant ideas come bouncing out. 

Luke are the things that should exist in her life long ago, but also something that is to early for her to keep up. 

And she knows she was in trouble when she realize how beautiful Luke's eyes really is. It also scares her, the way Luke look at her. It makes her feel like a thing of beauty, oh such breakable thing. 

But you can only be brave when you're afraid, so she try to look longer into those eyes. 

  
_**I never meant to fall for you but I** _   
_**Was buried underneath and** _   
_**All that I could see was white** _

  
The world has muted in sounds, the stars has rearangged themselves, the gravity has shifted and all the colors has merge into the color of Luke's eyes. 

Julie feels like her heart might burst from her own chest just to be cradled by the safety of Luke's own hand. 

And if the things that pull her under, is the thing that will destroy her in the long run she won't mind. No, she won't mind. 

  
**_The darkest fairytale_ **   
**_In the dead of night_ **

  
The universe like to make jokes at the expense of her being hurt. And maybe she was too blinded of the possibility that everything doesn't matter anymore. The odds are not in her favour and the bets are all stack against her anyway. 

It's agony to walk away this time around. To ignore the painful plea that come out from Luke lips. 

_**Let the band play out** _   
_**As I'm making my way home again** _

  
It takes time for Julie to admit, that there are things that she finds terrifying but actually okay. Like saying goodbye. 

She's always been worried about not giving a person enough despite how much she actually feels for them. 

"I love you guys," Julie whispers, mean it with every fiber of her being and hope that it's enough. 

And the whole world stand still as she realizes that she's holding Luke in her arms, that he's holding her back. 

Something warms start spreading from her chest, and rendering her breathless as Luke stare at her in awe. 

_Mine, mine, mine,_ she thought. 

But that's just for another day.


End file.
